This invention relates to the field of telecommunications communications systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of voice telecommunications systems employing intelligent networks.
Currently, there are two basic types of services which are implemented within a telecommunications network. These two types of services include Intelligent Network services and non-Intelligent Network services. Intelligent Network services improve upon non-Intelligent Network services by allowing a telecommunications service provider to introduce new services or modify existing services throughout the network without physical intervention. Further, Intelligent Network services also allow integration of commercially available software to create needed applications. Finally, Intelligent-Network services create open interfaces which allow applications to interface with equipment and software from different vendors.
Both the Intelligent Network services and non-Intelligent Network services presently allow a user to utilize an initial server which supports a voice mail system, and then at any time while connected to this initial server, the user can switch to a subsequent server which supports a dial out system. Unfortunately, both the Intelligent Network services and non-Intelligent Network services have disadvantages.
For non-Intelligent Network services, the application is often implemented on a server which is an adjunct processor to the switch. To access an initial server, a call is routed by the telecommunications network to the initial server. This call is then answered by the initial server, and the initial server is initiated from a beginning state. During the course of interaction between a user and the initial server, the user can elect to connect with a subsequent server or be automatically transferred to the subsequent server as required due to service needs. If this subsequent server is initiated, the call is then routed to the subsequent server. The initial server attempts to emulate the switch functionality by routing the call through the initial server and to the subsequent server.
For Intelligent Network services, the application is also often implemented in a server which is also an adjunct to the switch. This server is often referred to as the Intelligent Peripheral. Similar to the non-Intelligent Network services, to access an initial server, a call is routed by the telecommunications network to the initial server. However, when a user wishes to access a subsequent server, the Intelligent Network services provides a standard protocol to completely transfer the call from the initial server to the subsequent server. The disadvantage of this implementation is that when the call is transferred from the initial server to the subsequent server, the user cannot seamlessly return to the same state in the initial server. Instead, when the user returns to the initial server, the user is placed back at a beginning state of the initial server. Once the connection to the subsequent server is terminated, the Intelligent Network provides no mechanism to return to the same state within the initial server and continue interacting with the initial server at the same state where the user last left off.
FIG. 1 illustrates an interaction between a signal control point (SCP) 400, a service switching point (SSP) 405, and a server 410 on a prior art Intelligent Network service. First, at the step 415, a calling party dials an access number and connects with the SSP 405. At the step 420, the SSP 205 is then triggered to query the SCP 400. Next, at the step 425, the SCP 400 instructs the SSP 405 to access the server 410 using a Send to Resource command.
At step 430, the SSP 405 connects the calling party to the server 410 preferably via an ISDN user part (ISUP) signaling. It will be apparent that other signaling protocols can be used. Next, at the step 435, the calling party begins interaction at the beginning of a service on the server 410. At the step 440, the calling party or the server 410 requests to be transferred to a different server.
At the step 445, the SSP 405 sends the server 410 an RLC command. Next, at the step 450, the SSP 405 sends the SCP 200 a Resource Clear command. At the step 455, the SCP 400 sends the SSP 405 a Forward Call command. Next, at the step 460, the calling party interacts with a different server during a Mid-Call Trigger. At the step 465, the calling party requests to be transferred back to the server 410, and the SCP 400 sends the SSP 405 a Send to Resource command. Similar to the step 430, at the step 470, the SSP 405 then connects the calling party to the server 410. At the step 475, the calling party begins interaction with the service on the server 410 at the beginning and begins interaction with the program therefrom. Often this results in frustration for the user at having to repeat interactive steps previously undertaken. The SCP 400, SSP 405, and the server 410 do not have the capability to seamlessly and automatically return a user to a same state within a server after the user has already terminated communication with this server.
What is needed is a system within an Intelligent Network service that allows a user to return to a previous state in a previous telecommunications server upon termination of an interaction with a subsequent server. What is further needed is a system within an Intelligent Network service that upon returning to a server, automatically places a user back to the same state within the server which corresponds to the state that existed when the user was forwarded to a subsequent server.
The present invention is a bookmark system and method that automatically stores a subaddress which is associated with a particular user and represents a state of a server when the user exits the server. This subaddress preferably indicates a particular state within the server when the user exited the server. This bookmark system and method preferably returns this subaddress to the server when the user reconnects to this server. As a result, the bookmark system and method seamlessly places the user back to the same state within the server when the user reconnects to the server. The bookmark system and method is preferably configured to operate within an Intelligent Network service. By utilizing the bookmark system and method, the user is able to move from server to server and automatically return to the same state where the user previously exited the server. Further, the bookmark system and method does not require a call to be routed through a prior server in order for the user to return to the same state where the user previously exited the prior server.
The present invention provides a bookmark system and method which operates within an Intelligent Network service. Additionally, the present invention provides a bookmark system and method which automatically stores a location where a user exits an application. Finally, the present invention provides a bookmark system and method which seamlessly returns the user to a same location where the user exited an application.